


Apartment 412

by RiYuYami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, John being a huge dork but when is he not being a huge dork?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You notice that you have a new neighbor that lives in the apartment across from yours, you wonder who this lovely lady is and if you can catch her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 412

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and only posted it on tumblr. Then I submitted it for my creative writing assignment for my English class, so enjoy the JohnRose I'm using to get a good grade.

You parked in the underground parking lot of the apartment building you live in; the moving truck you saw parked outside the building was currently on your mind. Looks like someone is moving in, you wonder what floor they are going to live on.

Oh! Maybe they’re moving into the empty apartment across the hall from you! It’s been empty for months and that kind of bums you out. You hope someone moves in, that would be pretty cool. Well, you won’t know if anyone’s there if you don’t check! You head up the stairs to the lobby, seeing that the truck isn’t outside anymore when you look out the front door. Oh, looks like they left. You must have arrived when the last of the stuff was being brought inside.

You make a quick stop to grab your mail from the mailbox, then you head up to the fourth floor to your apartment, 413. It used to amuse you that it was the same as your birthday when you first moved in, but now the joke has lost its luster (especially since your best friend, Dave, keeps bringing it up). You glance towards the door across the way, doesn’t seem any different than before. Guess you won’t know until later.

Hmm… maybe you should make your new neighbor something nice. Your dad would give newcomers to your neighborhood cakes and cookies when you were a kid, maybe you should do the same.

Nah, that would seem silly!

Plus, what if they don’t like sweets, then you’d be shit out of luck, wouldn’t you? You’ll wait, maybe a few days, and see who comes out that door. They have to leave for work and stuff, right?

Yeah!

Just play the waiting game!

-

You have gone two days without seeing anyone leave, nor have you heard a peep from the other apartment, so you’ve given up on thinking that someone lived across the hall from you. But on the third day, you didn’t have work (thank God for Saturdays!) and you decided you were going to go out, and hang out with some of your friends. You get to the elevator just before the doors close and hit the lobby button. Then you notice someone next to you.

Glancing to the left, you see a young woman you’ve never seen before. She’s dressed in a black skirt that goes to her knees; her legs covered in purple tights the same color as the nice blouse she wore. Her blonde hair’s cut short and a black headband rests on her head. Her skin is a lovely mocha shade and her lips are painted black. You’re honestly surprised that you’re taking in all these details. Normally you don’t pay much attention to what a woman wears, but this lady… she just stood out.

Speaking of standing out, her eyes are freaking orchid in color and they are looking right at you. You twitch and look away, only to hear a small giggle come from her. “S-sorry, for staring…” You mumble, like the loser you are.

“It’s alright.” She sounds really calm and collected, but highly amused. “Did you like what you see?”

“Yes! No…! I mean, I’ve never seen you before. Are you new?” There you go! Another point for being a huge dork! 

“Yes, I just moved in a few days ago.” She replied before the elevator stopped at the lobby. “I’ll see you around.” She smiled at you and you grinned, watching her walk out before the doors close.

Wait… that was your stop! Crap! You’re going back up!

-

You don’t see the lady in purple again until Monday, when you get home from work. She was walking to the mail boxes just as you are and you smile at her. “Hello!” You greeted, catching her attention. She blinks and looks over at you with a smile on her black painted lips.

“Good evening.” She returns your greeting with a polite one. She then turns to put in the combination for locker 412.

A-ha! So she’s the one who lives across the way!

You smile still and open your own locker, feeling her stare at your hand. “So you’re the man I heard yelling something about a bunny from across the hall, correct?”

You blink, confused for a moment before remembering how you had noticed that Con Air was on TV last night and you put it on while you were making dinner. You may or may not have repeated Nic Cage’s infamous line about putting the bunny back in the box.

Okay, you did say it and you said it pretty loudly.

“Oh, yeah, heh.” You chuckle, embarrassed, scratching the back of your neck. “That was me, sorry about that.”

“It’s alright.” She grabs her mail and closes the mailbox door. “See you around.” The blonde smiles at you again, before heading up the stairs, not taking the elevator this time. You watch her until she was out of sight, and glance at her closed mail locker. Her name is on it (everyone who uses these have their names on their box), reading ‘R. Lalonde’.

You wonder what her first name is. 

-

It would be a week before you decide to build up the courage to ask the pretty lady in purple her name. And you decide to do it in style!

You asked Dave for help, wondering if he knew how to ask a lady her name. He told you to just straight up and ask her, it wasn’t that hard. Then he paused, said he remembered it was you who was in this situation, and laughed for about ten minutes. You felt like an idiot for standing there in your kitchen, hearing him laugh for that long and not thinking of hanging up.

He then suggested being a friendly neighbor and bringing her a treat, which you told him was your original plan before you even knew who the hell moved across from you. Dave just told you to go with that plan, be nice, introduce yourself, and put on a little charm to get the pretty girl’s name. And maybe her number, he added on.

You could practically see the eyebrow wiggle he was doing and you hung up. He’s a bigger dork then you sometimes, but that’s why you guys are best friends.  

So here you are, standing outside of her door, a plate of sugar cookies with purple crystal sprinkles in your hands. You could simply run back to your apartment and just eat the cookies yourself and forget that you were about to do this, but just as you were about to do so, you knocked on the door anyway.

Crap.

The door opened and she looks at you, a bit surprised and you could feel the heat of the blush on your cheeks, they must be so red right now. “H-hello miss! I didn’t know if anyone decided to welcome you to the apartment so I decided to do it myself! I made you cookies!”

Oh John, you are smooth, so smooth.

She blinks and smiles. “How lovely, thank you very much for making me cookies. I rather like sugar.”

“You’re welcome!” You hand her the plate. “I’m Egg Johnbert…! I mean John Egbert!”

Ah yeah, the smoothest of the smooth. You are the very definition of smooth. Whenever anyone looks up the word, there’s a picture of you and the definition just says ‘John Egbert’.

Dumbass.

She giggles a little. “Hello John. I’m Rose Lalonde. Thank you very much for the cookies, I’m sure I’ll enjoy these, they look delicious.”

“Well, they were made using my dad’s recipe, and he’s the best baker ever, so of course they will be!” You grin, feeling proud. You watch as Rose (you got her name! A pretty name for a pretty lady!) picks up one of the cookies and takes a bite.

“And I was correct on my assumption.” Rose says as she finishes her bite. “These are delicious. I am sure you did your father proud.”

“Knowing him, I’m sure he somehow used his ‘dad senses’ to find out I made cookies and I’ll be receiving a letter in the mail telling me how proud he is.” You snorted, rolling your eyes, and you get another giggle out of her. You are on a roll!

“If he does, tell me, because that sounds hilarious. I’d love to continue chatting but I’m in the middle of some very important work and I should get back to it. Thank you for the cookies, I’ll return the plate when I am done. Thank you again, John.” Rose says before closing the door, giving you one last smile.

You just wave like a dork and stand there for a few moments after door closed.

Uh oh.

You might be developing a crush on her.


End file.
